Cici's Diary
by apikachua
Summary: So why not. I did one for Anita. So here the one I did for Cici almost a year ago.
1. Fear the Lights

**Author's Notes: So this is Cici's back story. I wrote this a while ago. Actually almost a year ago. Just something I can up with. I posted it at first on my devianart. So I figured after, I posted Anita's, why not post Cici's? So here it is in two chapters.**

"Why? Why do you spend the day sleeping?"

"Curious? I guess I'll tell you... Have you ever heard the phrase,'Dreaming of you'?"

I had a squad back in the day. We were really good friends. We spend the day playing turf wars, messing around, and hanging out. I was out going, happy, and more… alive. I was a different person then, I didn't fear the light, and he still existed. I am getting ahead of myself though.  
We spent a lot of time together. I mean we did fight from time to time. One day, it got really bad. Things were said that shouldn't be said. I stormed out and left my squad. It was a stupid mistake. I should have apologized or at least stayed to fix it.  
When I finally realized I was being selfish, and turned back to apologize. Bright orange glows lit the apartment towers. I stopped thinking then and rushed back. I ran into the burning complex. I ran up the seemingly endless stairs until finally I got to my friend's room. I bashed the door opened. My friends' frantic screaming were silenced. The living room was engulfed in flames. My friends were weak as they hid in a vanishing puddle of ink. I quickly grabbed them and ran.  
Smoke burned my lungs and nose. Everything began to hurt. I struggled to move, but I had to save them. I was surrounded by bright orange glow, it was slowly killing me. I started to fear it. The bright light. The light caused certain places to collapse, blocking my path or tried to take my life right then and there. It was like a labyrinth. I kept going on sheer willpower and fear. Suddenly there it was the dark of the night sky. At the sight of relief, my legs collapsed. It was so close, but still too far. I made up my mind then and there. With my fading vision I threw my friends towards the opening of dark sky. My body collapsed. Finally only darkness remained.  
I woke to bright light and fear took over my mind. My friends tried to calm me down, but I was hysterical. Doctors were called and I was put to sleep again. I woke up in the evening, my friends were so relieved. They spoke to me softly and sobbed. I became tired and fell asleep. It feel calm and safe being surrounded by my friends and the dark, but when I woke up, the next day, fear gripped me once again. It took them a while until they understood what it was. They made sure to leave me in a dark pitch black room. For a while I used my hearing and smell to find my way around the room. They slowly tried to introduce light to me. Eventually I could handle the light for short periods at a time.

They gave me special sunglasses that made everything darker, but still let me see. They released me from the hospital. I lived as if nothing has happened. One of my friends became really close to me. He never left me when I was in the hospital. I knew that I fell for him. When we were leaving the hospital, he took me to the toy store. I was ecstatic to be petting the fluffy stuffed animals. He seemed to noticed I was fond of a certain one. So he bought it for me. I couldn't stop smiling, I vaguely remember my face hurting that day.  
The great day ended and he surprised me with a kiss on my cheek. I was surprised, but I impulsively kissed him on the lips. I was sure my red face was glowing as bright as my tentacles. He looked surprised, but it was replaced with a bright smile.


	2. Alex

His name was Alex. He was just another teammate at first. Always with his tri-slosh in turf war. He was always rash and bold. He would rush in to save our teammates. Sometimes his bravery earned him a scolding from me. His usual response was to argue back and brush me off. I usually got fed up with his stupidity. That night was no different, but the others backed him instead of me. So, I left, out of frustration. I was hurt that everyone didn't see how hard I worked. I already told you how that ended.

I woke up at the hospital to see him, drenched in his tears, in the dark. He instantly hugged me and apologized over and over again. When I asked if he was okay, he cried even harder.  
He came to see me everyday. He brought his video games and snacks to share with me. It was fun, and I really enjoyed spending time with him. He was more of a dork than before, but he was a lot more interesting. We talked about different things everyday. I really got to know him.

Finally, I was able to go home. He wouldn't let me go. He dragged me around Inkopolis. To places that he thought were pretty. When I asked why he told me it was a thank you. The last place he brought me was "Sand Castle". It was a toy store ran by a bobbit worm, who handmade all of his toys. I used to come in often after Turf war matches. I usually just window shopped. I looked at Alex, confused by why he brought me here. He told me that he saw me come here often. I blushed and was able to defend my pride, but before I could say anything, he pulled me into the shop. There the old bobbit worm stood before us. He greeted and gave me a pat on the head. He told me he missed me and how I spent time making his dolls fresh clothing. He told me that I could have anything I wanted in the store. Just one thing as a thank you. Before I could tell him that it was fine, Alex dragged me away to the stuff animal area.

"I usually see you here…" He told me, "you were always eyeing that bunny!"

I was glowing bright red as I hid my face in my hands. Something soft was pressed against my hand. He had put it into my arms.

"He's yours now. I'll even pay him for it in the tip jar."

We walked out together. I was so happy, words couldn't describe it. I didn't want this day to end. He walked me back to my house. Before he walked away, I grabbed the back of his shirt. I asked if he would still spent time with me. He smiled and leaned forward. He kissed my cheek.

"of course."

Something in me reacted on its own. I pressed my lips against his. I felt him jolt, but he kissed back. When I realized what I did I quickly broke the kiss. My tentacles illuminated the place pink. He smiled from cheek to cheek and held me tight.

From that day on, we spent nearly everyday together. Watching movies, playing games, and exploring new things about each other. Sometimes we even slept beside each other after a long day of TV or video games. I found his love of photography when I found him taking a picture of me asleep. He seemed startled when he saw my eyes flutter open. He was such a dork… but he was my dork. I never wanted those days to end. If only they could.

It was a normal summer day. The whole city was celebrating the Festival of the Sea. Alex was excited about getting a new camera. He filmed our day as we got ready. I made a special outfit for it. I still remember how Alex's eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw me. The sun was setting and it was time to head to the festival. It was as beautiful as ever. We rode all the rides and played all the game. We even had a bet on who could get the most prizes. Alex won, of course. He laughed and gave me all of his plushes. In an instant everything changed.

I heard him shouting and he jumped at me as a car rushed at us. It tried to stop as its brakes screeched and screamed.

In a flash I found myself in Alex's chest and his arm laid limp over me. His pink ink staining my clothes. I gently shook him and called his name. There was no response. I shook him more frantically as my screams and shouts echoed down the streets. They separated us as I tried to fight to stay by his side. After hours, the doctors told me they did all they could.

I was devastated. My whole world came crashing down. I lost him. I could never see him ever again. My parents, clients, and friends tried their best to comfort me. I felt numb. I didn't want to eat anything. I wanted to make a plushie, but I couldn't never do it. I only pricked my fingers with the needles and cut into myself with scissors. When I finally collapsed, I dreamed of him. I saw him again sitting beside me. He was watching TV. I jumped at him and hugged him. I cried into him. He gently wiped my tears. We sat there in each other's embrace. Until I woke up and he was gone. I looked around desperately for him, only to find he was gone. When it finally hit me. I can only see him in my dreams. I wanted to see him everyday, so I slept all the time. I used the skills I learned to do in the dark. I lived my life asleep, I still am everyday.

 **Author's Notes: That was Cici's backstory. I'm actually really proud about the way her character grew and developed. I know I'm not perfect SO... What did you think? Should I fix anything? I hope you continue to enjoy reading Darkstar's and mine stories. Again for any questions for me or any characters I write/ play. You can ask anonymously or not on Curious Cat. It will be posted on my twitter. Bye now!**


End file.
